


i'm in this space with you

by lofikv



Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Fluff, Lan Wangji is Whipped, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wei Wuxian is a Tease, but very very brief, i did this in a whim don't mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofikv/pseuds/lofikv
Summary: Lan Wangji just wants to surprise his his beloved, but he got more than what he bargained for.





	i'm in this space with you

**Author's Note:**

> got this idea from the [super sappy lines prompt list](https://tiptoe39.tumblr.com/post/152690639271/super-sappy-lines-prompt-list) on tumblr! 
> 
> title is from kehlani's [honey](https://open.spotify.com/track/5QTdOvIF2ehBMZpSIIGzIo).

_Hot _._ _

 

Wei Wuxian tossed around the bed, hoping that the side he will turn to will be significantly colder than the one he was facing.

 

It’s not.

 

_Still hot _._ _

 

He turned again, but this time, he was stopped by a pair of arms gripping his waist and bringing him closer to the wall. Wait, this is not a wall. This is much softer, _warmer_ , than the _jingshi’_ s wooden partitions. The added warmth made Wei Wuxian groan and try to push the not-wall away from him.

 

“Go away, it’s hot.” He exclaims, throwing off the blankets on top of him and proceeding to lie spread-eagled on the bed, desperate for a cold gust of air to go through the open window.

 

The arms found their way to his waist again, pulling him closer to the warm body beside him. He has just realized that the arms that pulled him in earlier belonged to a certain someone’s body, one whose appearance is as cold as ice but has golden eyes that burn through his body whenever they look at him. “Do not move so you will not feel hot. Go back to sleep.”

 

Wei Wuxian groaned but obeyed what the body beside him ordered, closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep once again.

 

-

 

“Wei Ying, wake up.”

 

Wei Wuxian opened his eyes and immediately squinted and the harsh sunlight permeating the bedroom. After a few seconds of adjusting his eyes, his gaze landed on the man who’s shaking him awake, Lan Wangji. “It’s already nine?”

 

Squinting at the blinding light outside, Wei Wuxian frowned. _I didn’t know that summers in the Cloud Recesses can be this hot. This area is on top of a mountain yet we’re experiencing this scorching heat, ugh _.__ He hasn’t been to the Cloud Recesses during the sunny season, so he was not expecting the blazing temperature at all. Well, the summers in the Lotus Pier can be brutal too, perhaps a bit more than Gusu, but he and Jiang Cheng always swim in the lake to cool down. _Maybe I should ask Lan Zhan to bathe in the Cold Springs later._

 

“Yes. Get up, or we will miss breakfast.” was all he said before he stood up and padded out of the room, most probably going to the _jingshi_ ’s dining area. Wei Wuxian just stretched lazily and went up as well, instantly cursing when he forgot that he was still stark naked from last night’s events. He just shook his head and went on to gather his clothes and wash his face. When he finally went out to follow Lan Wangji to the dining area, he is greeted by the sight of a steaming pot of congee and a stack of meat buns, along with the gentle aroma of jasmine tea. _This is different _,__ Wei Wuxian thought. _The Cloud Recesses’ menu is as bland as their four thousand rules, as far as I know._

__

“Wow, Lan Zhan! Where did you get these meat buns? I know the Cloud Recesses don’t have this kind of food.” he exclaims, already biting off half of his first meat bun.

 

Lan Wangji frowns at him. “Speech is forbidden when dining,” he reprimanded. “I went down the mountain to get some while you were asleep.”

 

“Just for me? Awe, you’re so sweet, Lan-er gege!”

 

“Do not call me that. Eat.”

 

Wei Wuxian happily complied, stuffing his mouth with more meat buns and congee. Lan Wangji just shakes his head at the ridiculous display. After all of the food is gone, he leaned back and patted his stomach, “I’m so full! Thanks for getting some meat buns, Lan Zhan. It’s been a while since I had those!”

 

“It is no problem.” Lan Wangji counters, calm as ever. Although his reddening ears contrasts his ‘calm’ demeanor, Wei Wuxian ignores it as it will become a never-ending argument. “Come, I will show you something.”

 

Now that catches Wei Wuxian’s attention. He stands up immediately, following Lan Wangji’s back with a curious expression. “Where are we going? Did something happen to Jin Guangyao and Nie Mingjue’s coffins?”

 

Although Wei Wuxian knows that the two powerful cultivators are long gone and sealed away from this world, he could not help but worry. Anything could happen at this point, Jin Guangyao’s soul might posses an innocent body for all they know. But both he and Lan Wangji knows that the chances of that happening is next to nothing, because they saw to it that not even a small gust of wind will come through their tightly sealed coffins, not to mention the huge mountain weighing it down.

 

“Not that serious.” the latter answers, already stepping out of the _jingshi_. Wei Wuxian just follows him with questioning eyes.

 

-

 

Surprisingly, they didn’t go to the mountain where the two members of the Venerated Triad were sealed. Instead, they went to a large clearing that houses all of the rabbits that Lan Wangji gathered throughout the years. Still confused, Wei Wuxian tilted his head. “HanGuang-Jun, why did you bring me here? Is there something wrong with the rabbits?” He tried to find an answer for his question, but came up empty-handed. All he can see is a bunch of bunnies jumping around Lan Wangji’s feet, eager for their handsome owner’s attention.

 

“There is nothing wrong with them.” Lan Wangji said, “In fact, something good just happened.”

 

“Really? What is it?”

 

Lan Wangji pointed at a bush not too far away from their location. Curious, Wei Wuxian walked towards it, only to find a nest of some sort. It’s made of dried grass and a few fallen leaves, and it houses two adult rabbits, one white and one dark gray, along with a litter of one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, _eight_  little kits. Wei Wuxian gasped, it must have only been a day since these baby rabbits were born, their eyes still closed and skin still lacking fur. Nonetheless, they still look adorable, and Wei Wuxian cooed at the little family. “They’re so cute! They look like a happy family, Lan Zhan!”

 

Lan Wangji walked closer to him, eyeing the rabbit family too. “They are.” Although his eyes may seem unaffected by the cute sight, Wei Wuxian can feel the fondness radiating through him. Who could not fall in love at the sight of these rabbits though? Especially Lan Wangji, who raised all of these rabbits by himself ever since Wei Wuxian gave him a pair when they were in their teens.

 

“Why are you showing me this? Do you want a family for yourself too, Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian teased, laughing when Lan Wangji tore his gaze from the bunnies and glared at him. “I could give you one, but you know that males can’t produce children, right? Oh! Since Lan Sizhui already called you ‘Dad’ once, maybe he could be our so—”

 

“Wei Ying!” Lan Wangji interrupted, his glare sharper than ever. But there’s no mistaking the light blush on his cheeks.

 

Wei Wuxian only laughed harder, slapping his thighs in the process. “Didn’t you rescue A-Yuan from the Burial Mounds and raised him to what he is now yourself? Isn’t that being a father to him? And since I’m your cultivation partner now, not to mention that I took care of A-Yuan when he was still a baby, I’m practically his parent too!”

 

Every word that Wei Wuxian spits out makes the blush on Lan Wangji’s cheeks deepen, the soft pink now traveling to his ears and down his neck. “Sizhui is not my son.”

 

“So you don’t want him to be? That’s mean, Lan Zhan. The boy admires you, and he has knowledge of his past now. He even remembered when he called you ‘Dad’ in front of all those people in Yiling!”

 

“That’s because you told him that story.” Lan Wangji argues, still not wanting to lose.

 

Wei Wuxian scoffs. “I think we’re getting farther away from the topic now,” he counters, sauntering closer to Lan Wangji. “I just want to know if you want a family like your precious bunnies.” he smiled at the man in front of him.

 

Lan Wangji looked away. “Yes,” he murmured.

 

Wei Wuxian’s grin grew wider.

 

“What’s that?” he teased, angling Lan Wangji’s head towards him.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Come on, Lan Zhan. You said something!”

 

“I did not.”

 

“Lan Zhan! Don’t be mean! Hey, look at me. Lan Zhan? HanGuang-Jun? Lan-er gege—!”

 

It happened too fast. Wei Wuxian toppled backwards as Lan Wangji pushed him to the ground, the two men landing on the soft grass near the bush where the little family nests. The rabbits flinched at the sudden movement, but ultimately ignored them. Now, Lan Wangji laid on top of him, glaring at him with those golden eyes as if he wants to say something but forcing himself not to.

 

Dazed, Wei Wuxian looked up to the man while pouting. “Why did you do that? I was just asking you a simple question, Lan-er gege!”

 

Lan Wangji glared at him again, pushing himself off of Wei Wuxian’s body, but not getting up yet. “I told you to not call me that.”

 

The latter blinked, “Why not? I like it, it’s cute.” Wei Wuxian heard something that sounds ‘ _not cute’_  from Lan Wangji and chuckled. “It is. Lan-er gege, do you want a family with me? Come on, there’s no need to be shy.” He doesn’t know why he’s teasing Lan Wangji further when he heard his answer already, but Wei Wuxian thinks that he just looks too adorable while flustered.

 

As if Lan Wangji’s glare can get any sharper, he narrowed his eyes at the man below him. Wei Wuxian is still unaffected, though. He is used to his partner’s aloof and strict personality and he saw __worse__. His glare can’t make him back down like that. “Do not ask such ridiculous questions.”

 

Wei Wuxian frowned, “Ridiculous? It was just a simple question, Lan Zhan. Why are you so afraid to answer it?”

 

The man on top of him scoffed, his eyes boring through Wei Wuxian as though he wants to convey all the words he wishes to say with just his gaze alone. After a few seconds of contemplating, he sighed and looked at him with such intensity it made Wei Wuxian shiver. “Do not ask questions you know the answer to.”

 

Oh.

 

_Oh _._ _

__

Wei Wuxian can’t suppress the giggle threatening to burst out of him. Frowning, Lan Wangji looked at him questioningly but he still continued to laugh. _Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan. Still can’t be straightforward after all these years. What will you do without me?_

 

It’s not as if Wei Wuxian doubted that Lan Wangji wants a family with him. He knows that behind those impassive faces and clipped words is a want, no, a _need_  to have a family with his beloved. Lan Wangji already suffered from a bad past with his family. His mother died when he was still at a tender age of six, oblivious to the concept of death and unfamiliar with loss, while his father died when the Qishan Wen Sect destroyed the Cloud Recesses. Wei Wuxian didn’t have it good with his family either, having lost not one but _two_  pairs of parents in his past life. So yes, it’s safe to say that they both want a child that they could raise and love together.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Lan Wangji interrupted his thoughts, his gaze now concerned.

 

Wei Wuxian just shook his head with a smile and looked at his partner with the same burning gaze as the one he gave him before. “Nothing. I just thought about how you could be a great father to A-Yuan.” He answered, a wide smile still playing on his lips.

 

This made Lan Wangji chuckle above him, his amber eyes now displaying the same fondness as the moments wherein he watches Wei Wuxian laugh or smile at him. “Mn. And you could be a great mother to him too.”

 

“How dare you! I’m his father too, Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian shrieks in surprise, pushing off the man above him until the two were sitting. “Can’t we be both fathers?”

 

Lan Wangji just smiles at his exaggerated reaction. Although a normal person probably wouldn’t call it a smile. It was too small to be one, the corners of his lips lifting __just__  slightly but Wei Wuxian knew him all too well. His heart swells at the man in front of him. _Damn, I’m really swooning over Lan Zhan smiling now, huh? How much more pathetic can I be?_

 

“If that makes you at peace, then yes, we can.” Lan Wangji answered his tantrum, flicking a stray grass off of Wei Wuxian’s hair and even tucking the dark strands behind his ear.

 

Blushing, Wei Wuxian just huffs at him. “W-we should probably tell Sizhui that we’re officially adopting him now.”

 

“Mn. Later we can go to his quarters.”

 

Lan Wangji, seeing his beloved still blushing furiously because of his actions, pulled Wei Wuxian closer to him. Their thighs touching and chests beating at the same pace. He caressed Wei Wuxian’s burning cheeks, as if wanting to savor the warmth and keep it for himself. Lan Wangi could never believe that someone as beautiful and as kind as his Wei Ying would ever show his flustered state to him, but here they are now, his partner almost sitting on his lap and staring at him with burning eyes while surrounded by his bunnies. It must be a funny sight to see them like this, but Lan Wangji doesn’t mind. As long as he has Wei Wuxian in his arms, he doesn’t care about what other people might think.

 

“Why aren’t you kissing me yet?” Wei Wuxian pouts, his lower lip jutting out and face inching closer to Lan Wangji. “Stop staring at my face and kiss me already.”

 

“Mn.” was all Lan Wangji said before closing the gap and tasting Wei Wuxian’s saccharine lips.

 

-

 

Needless to say, Lan Sizhui was beyond happy to have two new loving parents by his side.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you're still reading this, THANK YOU so much ;(( i haven't written anything for years because i'm either too busy or afraid of writing again (don't ask me why bc idk either). i'm sorry if the ending seems rushed, i don't know how to end things bc i don't want this story to end :((( soft wangxian is my drug
> 
> anyways, pls share me your thoughts if u can !! i would love to hear some feedback o(≧∇≦o)
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/NlKlFOR0V)!


End file.
